1. Field of the Invention
An aspect of this disclosure relates to an information processing system, a device, and an information processing method.
2. Description of the Related Art
There exist image forming devices to which functions can be added by installing application programs (see, for example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2006-079211).
Meanwhile, cloud services have been getting attention in recent years. It is possible to provide added value to users of image forming devices by linking the image forming devices with services provided via a network, such as cloud services, Web services, and application service provider (ASP) services.
Here, to link an image forming device with services provided via a network, it may be necessary to install one or more programs in the image forming device.
However, it is bothersome for a user to determine what programs need to be installed in an image forming device to use certain services, and to manually install the programs.
Such a problem applies not only to image forming devices but also to other electronic devices and general-purpose computers.